Ruins
"Crystal! Crystal! CRYSTAL! Look!" Author-Girl pointed towards the swirling object. "A p-portal...?" Author-Girl nodded and snapped her fingers. Her family appeared next to her. "We're going hooome!!!" "Good for you. Bye..." Crystal sighed as the author waved and dragged her family into the portal. She knew this day would come, she knew it would. Nonetheless, she dreaded it. Years later Crystal remembered when Author-Girl took her to the future. Where was that future? Her future was with AG, but AG was gone now. One by one, Crystal's friends stopped visiting. She never answered the door, anyways. Never read the news. Never moved the curtain from the window. Never even ate much anymore. "Author-Girl-" Crystal said slowly to herself. Her voice sounded different. It wasn't like she could do anything about it. She had thrown out her headband, although it probably still was in the garbage since she hadn't emptied it. Her wings didn't work anymore. Heck, she hardly knew who she was. "I need to go outside," Crystal said finally. She unlocked the door shakily. The town... had changed. It was now a city. People stared at her awkwardly. The once-famous girl was now just some weird shut-in who nobody cared about. Suddenly, a girl wearing glasses motioned for Crystal to follow her. "It can't hurt anything," Crystal thought. They went to the park and the other girl sat down. "Aren't you Crystal Quartz Blossom?" "Yeah, what's it to you." "It's me, Sandy. Remember me?" The other girl grinned. "Sandy. Should have known," "Crystal, let me explain. I'm sorry for all that I did." "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Where are my friends?" Crystal asked. "Blizzard moved away with her little ice house thing. I have no clue where to. Ruby lost her house... and I'm sorry to say, Crystal, Ruby's dead." "Wh-what? If only I had opened my doors..." Crystal couldn't believe what she was hearing. Ruby? Dead? Impossible. "It's not your fault. Joe still is here. Ashley went with somebody called the Team. Willow and Berry both moved. Venom and Skytz also moved alongside Skytz's entire family." Crystal ran off, not wanting to hear anymore. Everyone she ever cared about was gone... except for Joe. Joe was still out there somewhere. She had to find him, she had to. Joe, on the other hand, never wanted to see the girl he once so strongly cared for again. He knew what truly happened to Ruby. Crystal killed her. She's the only one who could have killed her. Right? Crystal walked down the street silently. She asked everyone she met about the whereabouts of Joe. Most laughed, but finally, she met up with Joe's old friend, Thomas. "Thomas! Where's Joe?" "Crystal, NO! He thinks you're a murderer! I don't believe his claims, but just stay away from him. He's trouble for you." "Me? A murderer?" Crystal's head hurt as she ran back to her house. Her life was in ruins. Everybody turned their backs on her. What good was life? Crystal eventually stopped eating. It's not that she didn't want to, it's that she couldn't. She just couldn't eat anymore. If she tried to force herself to, she'd just throw it up. Eventually, she starved. Nobody came to look for her. "AAAAAAH!!!" Crystal sat up abruptly. Was this... a dream? She scrambled to the phone to call AG. "Crystal, it's 1:00 in the morning. What do you need?" "Oops, wrong number," Crystal lied and hung up. So it was... a dream? But why was she dreaming of this? Maybe we'll never know...Category:DiopsideDove Category:Tragedy Category:Rising Skies